Assasin vs Soldier
by Akita Fisayu
Summary: Assasin v.s. Soldier! Banyak misteri menyelimuti 2 kubu ini, tapi, akankah berakhir dengan nasib berpihak pada Len? Apakah Rin akan jatuh ke genggamannya?
1. Chara!

**Assasin vs Soldier**

-Vocaloid-

Disclaimer : Yamaha corp.

Kagamine Rin & Kagamine Len.

Genre : Romance/Adventure

By : Akita Fisayu

-0-0-0-0-0

Kaganemi Rin : Gadis 2 SMA. Mantan jenderal Soldier. Julukan : Tupai.

Kaganemi Lily : Gadis 1 SMA. Mantang sersan Soldier. Adik Rin.

Kagamine Len : Assasin tingkat tinggi. Musuh Soldier.

Akita Nero : Teman Len.

Megpoid Gumo : Teman Len.

Meito Sakine : Guru di SMA Welt.

Luka Megurine : Mantan jenderal Soldier. Julukan : Burung Hantu.

Kikaito Shion : Mantan jenderal Soldier. Punya perasaan 'khusus' pada Rin. Julukan : Ular.

Miku & Mikuo Hatsune : Mantan jenderal Soldier. Saudara kembar. Bekas percobaan Lola. Julukan : Kelinci.

Lola Maldini : Mantan Assasin tingkat tinggi. Pengasuh Len. Tewas saat perang A.S.

Miriam Christmas : Mantan Assasin tingkat tinggi. Pengasuh Nero. Tewas saat perang A.S.

Sonika Dierra : Mantan Assasin tingkat tinggi. Pengasuh Gumo. Tewas saat perang A.S.

Master : Pemimpin Assasin.

Beberapa tahun, lalu. Ada sebuah peperangan yang melibatkan 2 kubu. Yaitu Assasin dan Soldier. Perang itu dinamakan A.S. dan berlangsung selama 2 tahun lamanya. Setelah 3 tahun berlalu, Kaganemi Rin, yang terlihat seperti remaja biasa, ternyata adalah mantan jenderal tertinggi Soldier. Masalah bermula ketika bola 'Warna' yang legendaris hilang dan terjadi kesalah pahaman...

Apa yang terjadi saat bola itu ternyata ada di tangan Master Assasin? Len yang mulai menaruh hati pada Rin terpaksa memendam keinginannya ketika mengetahui bahwa Rin, ternyata mencintai orang lain. Akankah berakhir dengan damai? dan apakah nasib berpihak pada Len? Misteri apa pula yang menyelimuti kematian 3 dewi Assasin yang tewas dalam perang A.S.?


	2. First

"_Rin! Jangan!"_

"_Aku.. Akan melindungi kalian semua!"_

_PYARR!_

_BLAAAR~!_

"_RIINN!"_

-0-

Seorang gadis bertubuh mungil dan berambut blonde berlari setengah kencang dengan riang. Sementara seseorang berambut sama dengannya-tapi lebih panjang-berlari kecil di belakang.

BRAKK!

"Good morning!" sapa gadis ceria itu, seusai membanting pintu kelas yang bertitel 2-A. Di dekat pintu, sesosok perempuan yang-sebaya dengan gadis mungil tadi- berambut merah bermodel pigtails menggembungkan pipinya.

"Aah. Enak sekali jadi kau, Rin. Bisa ceria di pagi seperti ini!"

"Memangnya kenapa, Teto? Apa ada yang salah?" ujar Rin sambil meletakkan tas oranye miliknya di bangku.

"Otakmu itu jenius! Ulangan Biologi nanti pasti muudah sekalii untukmu!" balas Teto. Melirik buku paket Biologinya di meja. Rin tertawa.

"Ahaha, tenang saja. Bakal ku contekin, kok." Sahut Rin. Mata Crimson Teto segera melebar sempurna.

"B-Benarkah? Ya ampun, Rin, kau baik, deh. Aku senang punya teman sepertimu, Rin!" ungkap Teto girang seraya memeluk Rin erat.

"Ehem"

Teto dan Rin menoleh. Lily berdehem sambil menunjuk seorang pria berambut coklat yang sepertinya galak. DAN yang sudah berdiri di sebelah Teto dan Rin DARITADI. Wali kelas 2-A, Meito Sakine.

"Kaganemi-san, Kasane-san!" tegur pak Meito.

"Huwaawaaaa! Kabuur...!"

GREP!

Tertangkap..

"THEDAAKK!"

.. Lily hanya bisa mengambil langkah seribu melihat kedua orang yang lebih tua darinya itu 'ditangkap' oleh pak Meito.

"Kalian harus berlari sebanyak 7 kali di lapangan dan setelah itu kalian diskors selama 3 hari! Mengerti?"

Teto dan Rin berpandangan. Diskors 3 hari?

"Kyaa! Terima kasih, Pak Meito!" sahut mereka berdua kompak sambil menyambar tas masing-masing lalu berlari secepat kilat menuju lapangan.

"He...? AAH, BODOHNYA AKUU~!"

-0-

Rin terus berupaya melangkahkan kakinya untuk berlari, minimal berjalan, untuk menyelesaikan hukuman pak Meito. Teto sudah pulang bersama kakaknya, Kasane Ted, karena anemia nya kambuh. Teto sebenarnya berkeras menemani Rin. Tapi, Rin mendorongnya dan mengatakan,

"Kalau sampai kau pingsan, aku akan merasa bersalah seumur hidup!" ancam Rin.

Jadi begitulah, Rin sendirian di sini. Sesampainya di ujung lapangan...

"Hhh.. Hoo... Ree..~ Sudah.. Sel... E... saii..."

BRUUKK

Rin jatuh dan pingsan karena kecapekan. Saat itulah, sesosok orang berjubah dan bertudung hitam menghampirinya.

Dan menggendongnya.

"Arra.."

-0-

Lily mondar-mandir dengan cemas sambil terus menempelkan Hpnya ke telinga.

"Nee-san, nee-san di mana?"

"Sudah jam 3 nih.. Huh.." cemas Lily.

"TING TONG TING TONG!"

"Aish, mungkin itu nee-san!" gumam Lily. Dia bergegas menuju pintu dan membukanya.

"N... Nee-san? Nee-san, kok, bisa pingsan di sini?" pekik Lily, berusaha mengangkat tubuh Rin dan membawanya ke dalam.

"Nee-san~ Bangun!" Lily menepuk-nepuk pipi Rin.

"Nggh... Lily?" bisik Rin.

"Iya nee-san?"

"Aku di rumah?"

"Ya"

"Bagaimana bisa?"

"Entahlah. Minumlah dulu, nee-san"

"Terima kasih. Ngomong-ngomong tadi aku sempat melihat siluet seseorang"

"Eh?"

"Dia.. Ada simbol di lehernya..."

"..."

"Simbol... Assasin?"

Lily dan Rin sama-sama terdiam. Kemudian..

"Lily! Pijatkan kakiku, dong! Capek, niih!"

"Aaah, nee-san!"

-Continued-

Akita : Nyaa, maaf telat update! Soalnya harus ada yang dirombak ceritanya..

Rin : Balas review yuuk..

Kuro 'Kumi' Mikan

Akita : Makasih sudah jadi author yang pertama mereview, Kuro-san. Alurnya terlalu cepat karena naskah aslinya tidak seperti ini..

Len : Baru prolog karena Akita-san suka memulai sesuatu dengan deskripsi ceritaa!

ReiyKa

Akita : Genrenya Mystery ya? Ok, udah Akita ganti! Jadi, ReiyKa-san berpendapat kalo perkenalan charanya sebenarnya harus lebih simpel sedikit?

Luka : Akita-san memutuskan menulis seperti itu, menilik dari respon teman-temannya yang membaca naskah aslinya. Kata mereka rata-rata "Kok bisa? Membingungkan, deh.." karena Akita-san hanya memberi identitas Rin, Lily dan Len di awal. Yang lainnya jadi rahasia.

Miku : Yep. Karena terlalu banyak rahasia yang diungkapkan di tengah dan akhir naskah, mungkin jadi agak rumit.

Akita : Yah, pokoknya. Akan Akita perbaiki! Tapi, apakah ReiyKa-san tetap berkenan untuk review? Juga untuk author yang lainnya. Gomawo!*ketularan virus boyband dari Korea.


	3. Joker

**_Akita : Yaa, maaf untuk keterlambatannya! Tapi Akita benar-benar tidak bisa memegang laptop barang sebentar saja. Dan, kalaupun ada kesempatan untuk membuka fanfiction, pasti Akita manfaatkan untuk membaca fic Screenplays..~ *cengengesan._**

**_Miku : Untuk mengobati hati para reader, Akita-san berusaha untuk membuat chapter kali ini panjang._**

**_Lily : Dan untuk sementara, acara balas reviewnya ditiadakan dahulu._**

**_Luka : Silakan menikmati._**

^-0-^

Jam menunjukkan angka 8 malam. Hampir semua manusia tidur nyenyak di ranjang mereka, tapi tidak untuk yang satu ini.

Seorang pemuda berjubah hitam memerhatikan rumah kediaman Kaganemi dari sebuah atap rumah yang agak jauh.

SREET

Sepasang mata berwarna Safir berkilat di balik tudung hitam yang dipakai pemuda itu, saat terlihat olehnya sesosok pria kumuh yang mabuk berjalan sempoyongan menuju pintu rumah Rin dan Lily. Sepertinya pria itu hendak melakukan sesuatu pada penghuni rumah itu.

"_Oh god..." _ desis pemuda itu, dengan gerak yang cepat-bahkan mungkin mustahil manusia biasa bisa menirukan gerakannya- dia meloncat turun dan tiba-tiba sudah menebas tubuh si pemabuk, kemudian membuangnya ke sungai terdekat.

"Mengganggu"

Pemuda tadi menghentikan langkahnya sejenak. Memandang sekilas ke arah rumah bercat putih yang sedari tadi menyita perhatiannya.

"Menarik juga. Tidak ada salahnya mendengarkan kata'nya'.."

-0-

BRR!

Sementara itu, Rin merinding dan pensil mekanik yang digenggamnya terjatuh. Lily yang kebetulan melintas di dekat nee-sannya itu melongok heran.

"Nee-san?"

Rin tersadar. Sambil tersenyum salah tingkah, dia mengambil kembali pensilnya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Lily. Kau tidak tidur?" tanya Rin.

"Ya. Setelah ini. Nee-san mau jus jeruk..?" tawar Lily. Rin menggeleng.

"Nanti aku malah tidak bisa tidur" Rin beranjak dari kursinya. Berjalan mendekati sakelar lampu.

"Sana, tidur. Aku akan matikan lampunya"

Lily mengangguk dan menguap. Lalu merapatkan selimutnya.

"Selamat malam, nee-san"

"Malam juga."

_Perasaan apa ini?_

-0-

"Len, apa kau sudah melihat 'dia'?"

"Ah, Nero.."

"Asal tahu saja, bila kau bertindak macam-macam dengannya, kau harus berhadapan denganku"

"Lalu, kenapa kau menyuruhku melihatnya?"

"Aku hanya ingin menggodamu"

"Kau.."

"Hei, kalian, jangan bertengkar! Master memanggil kita" lerai yang lain.

"Kau ikut campur saja, Gumo" cibir Len dan Nero hampir bersamaan.

"Daripada tempat ini rusak lagi untuk yang ribuan kalinya gara-gara kalian!" dengus Gumo. Mereka bertiga kemudian masuk ke dalam ruang yang penuh asap.

"Selamat datang, pasukanku" sambut seseorang berambut perak yang terlihat berwibawa.

"Ada apa sampai memanggil kami?" tanya Nero.

"Sebenarnya, aku mendapat informasi bahwa ada sekelompok 'Shinigami' yang mencuri bola 'warna' kita. Aku ingin kalian menemukan, dan menghabisi mereka" jelas Master.

"Ma.. Master..." wajah 3 Assasin itu memerah, lalu melirik ke bawah.

"Ck, maksudku bukan itu! Bola 'warna'! Cukup, pergi sana" decak Master. Tak diduga olehnya, pasukannya ini ternyata 'ngeres' juga.

"B.. Baik.. Uph.."

-0-

TAP! TAP! TAP!

Nero, Len, dan Gumo melompati satu persatu atap rumah lalu berhenti di atas bangunan besar.

"Ayo ikut aku" ajak Gumo, sambil membuka salah satu ubin lantai yang juga berfungsi sebagai pintu rahasia.

"Kau masih menyimpan datanya?" tanya Nero, mengikuti Gumo.

"Tentu saja. Datanya masih lengkap dan aman" jawab Gumo. Len menggerak-gerakkan hidungnya. Pengap.

"Aduh, sesak sekali di sini. Lain kali kau harus cari tempat baru, Gumo" protes Len.

"Hei, walaupun tak ada yang tinggal di sini, gedung ini lengkap sekali fasilitasnya. Aku hanya mengambil alih daripada makhluk-makhluk halus itu yang menghuni?"

Nero menyambar mouse komputer lalu mengarahkannya ke sebuah folder. 'Soldier File's'.

"Aah, baiklah. Jadi siapa dulu yang jadi sasaran?"

"Hmm.. Kita mulai dari yang mudah dulu. Rin Kaganemi"

"A... Apa? Tidak bisakah kita mulai dari yang lain? Seperti si kembar teal itu?" sela Len. Nero terkikik pelan, tapi Gumo malah menatap Len dengan tajam.

"Kenapa? Padahal kau tak pernah menolak hal-hal seperti ini, kan?" interogasi Gumo. Len menggaruk rambut pirangnya.

"Yaah, kenapa kita harus mulai dari Tupai dulu? Lebih mudah dari Kelinci.." rengek Len.

BRAAKK!

Ok, Len membungkam mulutnya sekarang. Jika emosi Gumo sudah keluar, tamatlah dia. Bahkan Nero pun memicingkan matanya sejenak, menyalahkan Len yang membuat si hijau mengamuk.

"Berhenti protes dan lakukanlah hal lain yang lebih berguna, Len! Jangan..." tiba-tiba iris zamrud Gumo melebar, diikuti seringaian licik di bibirnya.

"Jangan katakan padaku, kau menyukainya...?"

GLUP

Len susah payah menelan liurnya. Please, kehidupanmu tak akan pernah tenang JIKA seorang Megpoid Gumo mengetahui rahasia yang PALING memalukan bagimu!

"Kata siapa? Kau mengigau, tahu.." bantah Len.

"Oh ya? Aku tidak sedang tidur sekarang. Jadi...?"

"Cih, memang menyebalkan bicara denganmu!" tukas Len kesal, lalu hendak pergi. Tapi lengkingan suara Nero membuatnya terhenti...

"Tunggu, Len. Aku ikut denganmu!"

...Dan memberikan jitakan gratis andalannya.

"LEN KAGAMINE..!"

-0-

Rumah keluarga Kaganemi..

Rin memakan ayam gorengnya dengan lahap. Kentara sekali kalau dia kelaparan. Sementara Lily menyendok nasinya dengan tenang.

"Enaak! Lily, kau benar-benar pandai masak" puji Rin. Berseri-seri.

"Ya iyalah. Bahkan masakan Eropa dan Cina pun sudah ku kuasai.." ujar Lily sambil memilin-milin poninya yang menjuntai. Narsis.

"Benarkah? kalau begitu besok..."

"Giliran nee-san yang masak." Sela Lily. Rin memasang tatapan _puppy eyes_nya.

"Lilykuu... Kau tahu, kan, kalau aku tak bisa memasak? Bisa-bisa kalau kau memakannya, aku akan tinggal sebatang kara.." rajuk Rin.

"Tidak bisa. Pokoknya besok nee-san yang masak. Ok?"

"Huh. Aku benci Lily!" Rin menggembungkan pipi.

"Daripada nee-san nggak maju-maju? Hayoo~"

"Aaah, ayolah Lily! Dulu saja dia sering memasakkan pai a..."

DEG! DEG!

"Lola..?"

Lily mengarahkan matanya ke arah Rin yang tiba-tiba berkeringat.

"Nee-san bilang apa?" tanya Lily. Rin menggeleng.

"Bukan apa-apa. Ternyata sudah 3 tahun ya sejak perang A.S." Jawab Rin. Lily mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya.

"Assasin vs. Soldier. Waktu itu pangkat nee-san jendral, kan? Salah satu dari 5 'Joker' kebanggaan Soldier.."

"Ya. Dan sebalnya, aku dapat tugas lagi lusa kemarin. Padahal Soldier sudah bubar dan perang juga sudah berakhir. Huuh.." gerutu Rin.

"Tugas yang seperti apa?"

"Yang jelas masuk kategori 'bangsawan'!"

"Enaknya. Aku sih, dulu selalu dapat kategori 'servant'! Cih.."

"Halah. Pakai bahasa Inggris segala. Soalnya kau tak pernah berusaha! Dasar sersan kategori 'pelayan'..." ejek Rin. Tiga perempatan siku-siku muncul di wajah Lily.

"Heh, walaupun aku berusaha keras, nee-san pasti tak akan mempromosikanku!"

"Kau bisa menggaet Kikaitoo.."

"Itu sama saja dengan masuk ke kandang Ular! Bisa-bisa aku dibantai oleh psikopat itu! Blablabla.." omel Lily.

"LILY! Telat nih!" seru Rin.

"Kyaa~! Nee-san, tunggu aku!" Lily buru-buru menyusul Rin yang sudah berlari di jalanan.

-0-

Rin dan Lily berlari sekencang-kencangnya. Bel sekolah hampir berbunyi. Benar-benar menegangkan.

"Wuuaaa!"

BRUKK!

Tapi sialnya, Rin menubruk seorang pemuda dan sama-sama mengerang kesakitan.

"Ma.. Maaf, tapi, saya..." Rin membantu orang yang ditabraknya tadi berdiri lalu diamatinya sejenak orang itu.

"Ya. Tidak apa-apa"

"Arigatou!" Rin kembali melesat menuju gerbang sekolahnya yang tinggal berjarak beberapa meter.

"Ketemu. Rin si Tupai. Salah satu dari 5 Joker. Ah, maksudku.. Shinigami..." pemuda itu menatap HPnya.

"Bagus, kembalilah. Gumo!"

"Roger"

-Continued-


	4. Destiny

FLASHBACK:

"Kenapa harus aku?" tanya Gumo dengan suara tinggi. Kesal karena Nero menyuruhnya melacak keberadaan Rin.

"Posisimu yang paling dekat dengannya, Gumo…"

"Mana Len?"

"Entah. Kelihatannya dia sedang mengintai sesuatu."

"He? Nero, aku di sini!"

"Iya, iya… Aku tahu. Jangan berteriak di telingaku!"

"Stop! Sebenarnya apa yang kalian lakukan, sih?"

"Kami sedang memerhatikan markas Soldier. Walau sudah usang, sepertinya masih ada aktivitas"

"Aku juga sedang memerhatikannya!" seru Gumo.

"Lho, kau ada di mana?"

"DI SAMPINGMU, TAU!"

Nero dan Len menoleh dengan wajah 'horror'. Gumo berjongkok di sebelah mereka sambil meremas _transceiver_nya.

"Dengan tempat sama seperti ini, kau bilang posisiku lebih dekat?" geram Gumo.

"Maaf, maaf.. Tapi kau, kan, yang lebih ahli di bidang ini…" rayu Nero.

"Ya, dan kau ahli kentut!" cibir Gumo.

DUAAKK!

"Rasakan!" gerutu Nero setelah mendaratkan satu tendangan di 'tempat terlarang' Gumo. Dan Gumo pun hanya bisa menggelepar kesakitan layaknya ikan Lele di darat..

END OF FLASHBACK

-0-

Di markas Assasin.

"Rambutnya agak memanjang dan dihiasi pita putih besar. Dia sekarang murid di sebuah SMA ya.." gumam Gumo.

"Sulit dipercaya gadis semanis itu pernah merepotkan kita"

"Jelas. Dia, kan, jenderal Soldier. Tepatnya sih mantan." Sela Len.

"Wow, baru kali ini kau ngomong, Len!"

"Oh, shut up. Nero!"

"Jadi, sampai mana tugas kalian?" lerai Master. Len dkk. Saling berpandangan.

"Kami hanya bisa melacak keberadaan Rin Kaganemi, Master." Jawab Nero.

"Bagus. Intai kegiatannya. Gumo, kau bisa masuk di sekolahnya, kan?"

"Aku saja." tukas Len tiba-tiba.

"Tidak boleh. Nanti kau malah merusak rencana!" cegah Nero. Master member isyarat setuju.

"Kau masih dibutuhkan di sini. Biar Gumo saja" lanjut Master. Gumo cemberut.

"Jadi aku sudah tidak dibutuhkan?"

"Bukan begitu. Tapi kau, kan, yang paling senior" kilah Master.

CLIING..

"Siap~" mata Gumo berbinar-binar saat dipanggil 'senior'.

"Tugas seperti ini hanya untukku, junior…" sombong Gumo.

"Oh ya? Kita hanya beda 1 bulan, kan!"

"Aku beda 3 bulan.." lirih Len. Merasa terkucil karena termuda.

"Cuup, cuup, baby.."

"Kau sudah jadi ayah, ya?" tanya Master cengo'. Kalau Nero ayahnya, terus siapa ibunya? Gumo mungkin? Master bergidik sendiri membayangkannya.

"Amit-amit punya anak kayak Len" Nero misuh-misuh.

"Amit-amit juga punya ayah kayak Nero."

Hening..

"Gumo mana?"

"..Dia sudah pergi…"

"..Payah…"

Master, Nero dan Len sama-sama menghela napas panjang. Hhh...

-0-

Gumo memerhatikan SMA Welt dengan gugup. Belum pernah dia sekolah. Kecuali saat SD dulu. Selebihnya dia hanya belajar dari buku. Belajar merakit peledak, maksudnya..

"Siapa?"

Gumo menoleh. Lily berada di belakangnya.

"Murid baru?" tanya Lily lagi.

"Aku… Belum.." Gumo tiba-tiba ingat kalau Master sudah mendaftarkannya di sekolah ini.

"Aku, ngg… Kelas 2-A.."

"Sama dengan nee-sanku. Ayo ikut aku!" ajak Lily.

"Ba.. Baik…" dengan malu-malu, Gumo mengikuti langkah Lily yang ringan. Entah kenapa dadanya terasa nyaman..

"Namamu siapa?"

"Lily Kaganemi."

Kaganemi? Kebetulan. Gumo langsung berpikir kalau dia mendekati Lily, dia bisa mendapatkan informasi tentang Rin secara detail.

"Kita sampai, nee-san!" suara Lily menyadarkan Gumo dari lamunannya.

"Ada apa, Lil? Siapa dia?" tanya Rin sambil mendekati adiknya.

"Megpoid Gumo. Salam kenal" sela Gumo. Rin memerhatikan Gumo dengan cermat.

"Murid baru, ya? Aku Rin Kaganemi. Salam kenal.." sapa Rin ramah. Lalu memberi isyarat pada Lily agar kembali ke kelasnya.

"Karena pak Meito belum datang, kita bisa ngobrol. Duduk di sampingku, dong.. Em, Gumo?"

"Baiklah.."

Gumo mengekori Rin yang beranjak ke bangkunya.

"Kau tahu sejarah perang A.S.?" tanya Rin tiba-tiba. Gumo mendengus. Kepiawaian Rin dalam menilai seseorang tak boleh diremehkan rupanya.

"Tidak."

"Syukurlah. Soalnya itu sudah 3 tahun lalu dan perang itu sadis" Rin menekankan pada kata 'sadis'. Seolah menyindir pasukan Assasin yang pertama kali mengobarkan perang.

"O.. Oh ya?" Gumo tertawa canggung.

"Aku tidak tahu. Aku ada di Yunani saat itu.." lanjut Gumo.

"Yunani? Itu markas Assasin, kan?" desak Rin.

"Aku ada di Athena dan tak melihat orang-orang mencurigakan."

"Tentu saja. Athena, kan, khusus pejabat tinggi Assasin" Rin tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Dan ada bekas 'Red Goggles' di kepalamu. Itu salah satu pusaka 3 Assasin…?"

"A…" keringat dingin menetes dari dahi Gumo.

"….BERCANDA! Haha, pak Meito sudah datang tuh!" tawa Rin, kemudian duduk di kursi.

"Hufft.." Gumo menghembuskan napas lega. Tangannya bergerak untuk meraba poninya.

'Emangnya ada bekasnya, ya?' batin Gumo.

PLAKK!

"Addoww!" jerit Gumo. Di pantatnya sekarang terdapat ornament telapak tangan berwarna pink.

'Nasib.. Habis 'itu' ku ditendang Nero, sekarang pantatku yang mulus yang kena sasaran!' rutuk Gumo sedikit narsis dalam hati.

"Duduk sana!" usir pak Meito. Gumo beranjak sambil meringis.

"Dan kau, Rin Kaganemi! Kenapa kau masuk? Kau, kan, kena skors!" tunjuk pak Meito. Dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca (akting), Rin berdiri dari kursinya, dramatis.

"Tolong pak… Saya hanya berniat mencari ilmu. Saya janji, saya tak akan mengulanginya lagi…" setengah terisak (akting juga), Rin memohon.

Semua siswa dan siswi yang mengetahui akal-akalan Rin hanya terkikik pelan.

"Ugh…" Pak Meito mengalah. Bagaimanapun juga, Rin termasuk siswi berprestasi dan imut di kelasnya. Masa' dia tega mengusirnya? Apalagi dengan ekspresi seperti itu.

"Duduklah lagi di tempatmu!"

"Yes!" Rin duduk.

"Bagaimana? Aktingku bagus, kan!" bisik Rin pada Gumo. Gumo tak menjawab. Masih kesakitan.

"Sakit, ya? Tenang. Bakal normal 5 bulan lagi, kok.."

"What!" Gumo melotot.

"Nih, balsem.."

"Bukannya nanti tambah parah ya?"

"Hehe."

-0-

Len termenung di depan sebuah makam, dengan nisan bertuliskan,

R.I.P

Lola Maldini

18 September 0075

"Lola-san.." gumam Len.

"Jangan sedih.."

Len-tanpa menoleh-tahu siapa yang menghiburnya.

"Nero."

Nero tersenyum tipis lalu ikut duduk di samping Len.

"Sudah 3 tahun lalu, Len. Aku dan Agiel juga kehilangan Miriam dan Sonika. Tapi kita harus sadar itu tidak ada gunanya. Meratapi orang mati, sama saja dengan 'pungguk merindukan bulan'!" sahut Nero, bijak.

"Tapi, apa begitu dashyatnya perang itu hingga Lola-san meninggal!"

"Entahlah. Kita hanya bisa meneruskan impian mereka…" Nero menggantung kalimatnya. Len menatapnya nanar sebelum melanjutkan perkataan _partner_nya.

"Menjadi prajurit setia untuk Master dan Assasin."

Nero menepuk pundak temannya lalu berlalu dari sana diikuti Len. Tanpa sadar bahwa seseorang mengamati gerak-gerik mereka daritadi.

-0-

Orang itu memainkan bunga Lili putih yang berada di depan nisan Lola. Seringai iblis muncul di wajahnya.

"Kalian tidak tahu apa-apa soal kematian 3 dewi Assasin.. Yang juga merupakan penentu takdir kalian kelak…"

-Continued-

Akita : Yeah, aktif lagi deh Akita! *girang.

Len : Hei, ada author lain yang mereview bersama Kuro-san!

Luka : *memukul kepala Len dengan centong (?). Akita-san lagi baca fic, jangan ganggu!

Akita : Nee, sudah kok Luka. Balas review yuk!

Nyx. Stifo

Akita : Banyak yang tidak dimengerti? Hueee.. Maafkan Akita! Mianhae, noona...!

Rin : Itu, sudah dijelaskan di atas. Aku memang sengaja masuk, soalnya di rumah pasti bosan! O ya, Teto belum masuk karena sakit dan skors! Pemuda di awal memang Len *melirik kembarannya.

Miku : Glek, Akita-san disuruh mengurangi waktu untuk baca fic lain? Akita-san pasti langsung lari ke kamar dan nangis berjam-jam! Habis saat ini, Akita-san demam fic Super Junior.

Kikaito : Tetap review, ya, Stifo-san.

Kuro 'Kumi' Mikan

Akita : Waah, terima kasih sudah mau mereview fic Akita untuk yang kesekian kalinya, Kuro-san! Kuro-san sudah mengerti jalan ceritanya? Wow!

Len : Akita-san tersanjung dibilang ' chap ini lbh panjang dr chap yg lain yah~ jd seru bcany'. Makanya sekarang dia berusaha keras untuk menulis chap yang lebih panjang.

All : Please review!


	5. Party

Di tempat lain. Tepatnya saat malam mulai mengerjakan tugasnya..

From : SolDier

To : R1n

Nona Rin, bisakah anda datang ke tempat biasa, sekarang juga?

Mendapat sms seperti itu, Rin mengernyitkan dahinya sejenak. Tempat biasa berarti markas. Apa maksudnya dia harus ke sana? Secepatnya pula.

Jam 8 malam. Dan Lily sudah tertidur pulas.

Rin segera mengetik sms balasan.

From : R1n

To : SolDier

OK.

Rin meraih mantel dan sepatu bootnya. Kemudian bergegas keluar dan mengunci pintu.

DRAP DRAP DRAP

'Sudah lama aku tidak bertemu mereka sejak insiden _Death Flash_...' pikir Rin senang sambil berlari di jalanan. Rin merapatkan topi petnya agar tidak terbang tertiup angin.

'Luka, Miku, Mikuo.. Juga Kikaito.. Ku harap kalian ada di sana!' senyum lebar terpampang di wajah porselen Rin. Yang memacunya untuk berlari lebih cepat.

-0-

"Huaahh..."

"Kikaito, jangan menguap lebar begitu..!" tegur wanita berambut pink agak ikal yang diikat satu ke samping.

"Kak Kikaito ngantuk, ngantuukk.."

"Diamlah! Pak Tua, mana kejutannya?" tanya pria berambut kuning yang agak mirip landak.

"Sabarlah, Kikaito.." jawab seorang kakek-kakek, singkat.

"Hhh.. Seandainya Rin ada di sini, kau pasti akan diteriaki 'Berisik, dasar landak! Diam apa susahnya, sih?' Hihi.." celetuk wanita tadi.

"kak Rin, kak Riin..." Lagi-lagi sepasang anak kembar yang duduk di samping Kikaito mendendangkan ulang kata-kata yang mereka dengar.

"..." Tahu ini perkara sensitif bagi Kikaito, Luka dan Hatsune _twins_ langsung membungkam mulut _lancang _mereka.

"Lain kali aku akan benar-benar membantai kalian." Sahut Kikaito datar. Luka, Miku, dan Mikuo mengangguk takut.

"Kau tidak berubah sama sekali, Kikaito" komentar kakek. Kikaito terdiam, kesal. Ingin rasanya melempar semua barang-barang yang ada di ruangan ke arah pintu.

BRAK!

Yah, mendengar suara pintu didobrak, Kikaito mengurungkan niat 'suci'nya dan langsung bersiaga.

"Siapa kau..!"

"Hah. Haah.. Haa.." Rin yang menundukkan kepalanya, mendongak perlahan.

"R.." pupil mata Kikaito melebar. Ketika beradu pandang dengan manik berwarna _sapphire_.

"RIN?"

Rin berusaha tersenyum walau keringatnya masih mengucur dengan deras.

"Lama-tidak-jumpa-semuaa.." sapa Rin.

"Riiinn~!" Luka, Miku dan Mikuo menghambur dan memeluk rekan mereka dengan erat. Sambil menangis bahagia.

Kikaito tetap bertahan di tempatnya. Bahkan memalingkan muka.

"Ku kira kau sudah tewas gara-gara tindakan nekatmu dulu! Aissh.. Dasar ceroboh..!" omel Luka dengan suara serak.

"Hehe. Buktinya aku masih hidup." Balas Rin. Setelah Luka dkk. Melepaskan pelukan mereka dan menyingkir, Rin menatap Kikaito sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Apa itu sikap yang pantas kau tunjukkan padaku?" seruan Rin sukses memaksa Kikaito untuk memutar kepalanya.

"Memangnya harus bagaimana? Memelukmu? Maaf saja, ya..." ledek Kikaito. Wajah Rin merona.

"Bo.. Bodoh! Siapa yang ingin dipeluk olehmu? Aku tidak seperti wanita-wanita yang kau pacari yaa..! Dasar playboy!" pekik Rin.

"Pacar? Playboy? Aku masih single, tahu! Dari lahir sampai sekarang!"

"Oh ya? Bagaimana dengan Gumi, Ritsu, Momo?"

"Siapa mereka?" tanya Kikaito panik.

"Bweekk.. Bohong! Kikaito gampang dibohongi..! BA~KA~I~TO!" ejek Rin.

CNUT CNUT

Arra, sepertinya Kikaito tertular Lily, deh. Mudah tersulut emosinya. Dan muncul 3 perempatan siku-siku merah di kepala.

Tak lama kemudian Rin dan Kikaito 'adu kekuatan'.

"My, my.. Mereka berdua itu.." Luka pasrah melihat kedua makhluk beda jenis itu.

"Bertengkar, bertengkarr.." tunjuk Miku dan Mikuo.

Nah, siapa yang mau menduga apa yang dimaksud dengan 'adu kekuatan'?

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jawaban kalian salah! Yang benar adalah..

JRENG

JRENG

JRENG...

Lompat tali!

Apa kalian mengira sesuatu yang lebih keren seperti pistol, pisau, atau sejenisnya? Salah. Dan percaya atau tidak, Kikaito yang selalu kalah! Jadi, lompat tali atau _jumping rope_ adalah suatu permainan yang disukai Rin selain masak-masakan.

"Hore! Aku menang!" girang Rin. Kikaito menatap seutas tali agak lebar dan kelewat panjang yang jatuh di dekatnya.

"Belum! Ayo kita selesaikan sampai lompatan ke 50!" tantang Kikaito.

"Siapa ta.."

KRAUK, KRAUK.

"Mau rasa balado, kek?"

"Tidak usah."

"Mikuo, aku juga maau..!"

"Ini. Rasa negi."

"Aku mau yang tuna, Kuo-kun!"

Sesaat Rin dan Kikaito sweatdrop melihat tingkah rekan-rekan mereka yang malah asyik mengunyah keripik. Terutama si kakek.

"Ketua..? Kenapa anda makan keripik?"

He?

"Uhuk, uhuk! Si.. Singkirkan keripiknya! Kita mulai rapat!" serua ketua. Malu berat. Beberapa menit kemudian semuanya sudah duduk manis di tempat masing-masing.

"Ehem. Jadi, kita akan membahas tentang perbuatan kelompok Assasin yang makin mencurigakan. Ada informasi dari korps rahasia yang mengabarkan bahwa kelompok itu merencanakan sesuatu dengan bola 'warna'. Entah apa tujuannya, aku tak tahu. Dan, Rin, kau sudah ku beri tugas untuk menyusup ke markas mereka, kan? Kau dapat apa?" tanya ketua. Rin menggeleng.

"Sama seperti dulu. Tidak mudah. Seharusnya ketua menugaskan Luka saja." Sergah Rin cemberut.

"Secara tidak langsung kau mengatakan bahwa aku lebih ahli darimu dalam hal ini, Rin" kata Luka sambil membetulkan letak kacamatanya.

"Oh ayolah.. Siapapun tahu bahwa dengan mata tajam indahmu itu, kau bisa melakukan kegiatan macam ini tanpa halangan yang berati."

"Yaa, maafkan aku. Soalnya hanya kau yang bebas dari tugas waktu itu.." ujar ketua. Menengahi keadaan yang makin memanas di antara prajurit wanitanya.

"Ya, ya" jawab Rin malas. Kikaito menyeringai kecil melihat penderitaan yang dialami gadis mungil di seberangnya.

"Jadi.."

-0-

Keesokan harinya.

Rin berjalan gontai menuju kelasnya sambil sesekali mendesis kasar karena hasil rapat tadi malam.

"Yo!"

"Kyaa~"

PLAK!

"Aoow..." Gumo mengusap pipinya. Ada angin apa Rin tiba-tiba menamparnya? Di saat giginya sakit lagi.

"M.. Maaf, Gumo. Kau, sih, tiba-tiba mengagetkanku" ungkap Rin.

"Karena tadi kalau aku tidak memanggilmu, kau pasti sudah menubruk tembok itu" tunjuk Gumo. Rin melotot. Astaga! Kenapa dia bisa sampai seperti itu?

"Adaww... Gigiku...!" raung Gumo.

"Hwaaa... Maaf, maaf..!" Rin mendekat lalu mengusap pipi Gumo sebentar.

"Sakiit..!"

"Ayo ke UKS!"

"Arrgghhh... Sekarang kau malah menyeretku!"

"Grr.. Lalu aku harus bagaimana?"

"..Mesra."

Rin dan Gumo berhenti berdebat sambil memandang Lily. Jengkel.

"DIAM"

Lily mengerut.

"Lil. Bantu aku menyeretnya ke UKS. Ukhh, dia berat sekali..!" paksa Rin. Lily mengangguk kecil. Ikut menyeret Gumo yang tambah tersiksa.

"MAMIIH... HUWAAAAAAA...!"

Murid-murid lain hanya bisa melongo menatap tingkah ajaib Rin dkk. Di pagi itu. Lalu bubar ke kelas sendiri-sendiri saat mendengar bel masuk berbunyi.

-0-

Pelajaran Psikologi. Kelas 2-A.

Sesudah berceloteh panjang lebar mengenai kejiwaan, pak Dell duduk di kursinya kemudian mengumumkan sesuatu.

"..Sekolah kita akan mengadakan acara Valentine pada malam Minggu."

Alhasil, Rin yang sedang menatap Gumo dengan penuh rasa kasihan langsung menganga tak percaya.

"Siapa yang mengusulkannya?"

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan kepala sekolah tercinta kita. Haku Yowane." Jawab pak Dell tenang.

"Tercinta mbahmu. Kau saja yang menganggapnya begitu" lirih Rin.

"Nah. Syaratnya, kalian harus memakai gaun. Boleh _ball gown_ atau yang lain. Lalu, kalian wajib mengikuti _dance party _dari jam 7 malam sampai jam 1 dini hari" lanjut pak Dell.

"YEY!"

"NO!"

Suasana langsung ribut. Yang senang tentu saja laki-laki, sedang yang geram tentu pihak kaum hawa.

"K.. Kalau ada sampai dansanya juga. Berarti kita harus mencari pasangan dong?" tanya Rin.

"Iya. Mau diundi atau pilih sendiri?" tawar pak Dell.

"PILIH SENDIRI!"

Rin mengerucutkan bibir. Pasti sehabis ini...

"Rin, jadi pasanganku ya!"

"Rin. Mau tidak?"

"Rin-chan..!"

DUGH!

Kelas langsung hening mendengar Rin memukul mejanya. Senyum iblis terukir jelas di bibir cherry itu.

"What? Maaf. Aku tidak bisa. Mungkin lain kali, ya?" tekan Rin. Para laki-laki yang memperebutkannya mendesah kecewa.

"Gumo..." Rin menoleh. Gumo meneguk liurnya takut.

"Kau tidak keberatan sama sekali, kan, mengajak Lily?"

Gumo pun memasang raut bingung.

"Maksudmu?"

"Aissh.. Bukan hanya siswa kelas 2 saja yang diundang saja. Tapi juga siswa kelas 1 dan 3. Jadi? Daripada Lily digandeng pria-pria genit, aku menyerahkannya saja padamu" kata Rin.

"Apa? Kenapa harus aku?" protes Gumo.

"Sebagai gantinya. Kau harus membawa teman laki-lakimu di malam Minggu, tentunya dari luar sekolah, dan kita impas..!" sambar Rin. Gumo berpikir sebentar.

'Waah.. Ini memang keberuntungan_mu_...' batin Gumo seraya menyeringai lebar.

-Continued-

Akita : Wah, melenceng dari tema! Maafkan Akitaa.. *geregetan.

Len : Salah sendiri.

Dell : Seenaknya saja kau mengatakan bahwa Haku itu tidak dicintai murid-muridnya! *ngamuk.

Akita : Kyaa..! Gomen, gomen!

Luka : Balas review... *cuek.

Kuro 'Kumi' Mikan

Akita : Haha, Akita memang kembali membangkitkan komitmen 'Minimal 1 hari ngetik 1 chapter'. *Bangga.

Rin : Tetap review, ya, Kuro-san *senyum.

Nyx. Stifo

Akita : Oke.. Akita panggil Nyx-san!

Kikaito : Chap kemarin memang lebih cepat karena Akita-san lagi nggak fokus. Soalnya dia lagi buru-buru ingin menonton Bleach. Jadi, deh, chap ancurr...

Akita : Mau ditambah sedikit humor? Nih, sudah! Tapi Akita nggak tahu ini termasuk humor atau bukan... Lalu yang Gumo. Master kan udah mendaftarkannya. Lihat lagi yaaa..! *ngos-ngosan.

Miku : Yang di depan makam bukan Lily, tapi..~

BLEPPH

Akita : *Nyumpel mulut Miku dengan kain. Rahasia, Nyx-san! Tapi terus review ya... Pokoknya, akan banyak misteri yang diungkap di akhir-akhir cerita!

Rin : Pssst, Nyx-san. Akita-san bisa stress kalo nggak baca fic lain.. Makanya, Akita-san berniat menjadi author yang mereview saja setelah menuntaskan 2 ficnya. Tapi setelah puas menjadi silent readers, pasti Akita-san balik untuk nulis lagi, kok.

Mikuo : Please review..~


	6. Fireworks

**Chapter ini sengaja Akita ulur hingga hari ulang tahun Akita. 16 November. Yey! ^^**

**0-0 **

Hari Kamis. Beberapa hari menjelang acara Valentine.

Di SMA Welt..

"Gumo!" panggil Rin saat melihat Gumo melangkah masuk ke dalam kelas.

"Ada apa, Rin?"

"Siapa temanmu yang akan kau bawa hari Sabtu besok?" tanya Rin.

"Oh, itu. Dia berambut pirang. Sama sepertimu. Dia shota, cerewet, narsis, dan.."

"Haloo~! Yang kuinginkan namanya! Bukan sifatnya, tahu!"

"Iya, iya. Namanya Len." Jawab Gumo. Seraya menghempaskan pantatnya di kursi.

"Len? Kenapa namanya hampir mirip denganku...?"

"Entahlah. Mana aku tahu" Gumo mengedikkan bahu. Malas.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Gumo, Lily mau diajak olehmu!" kata Rin bersemangat.

"Katanya dia akan pakai _mini dress_ bermodel gothic lolita warna hitam. Kalau kau? Jangan terlalu formal ya..!" lanjut Rin.

"Model gothic? Hitam? Bukannya valentine harus bernuansa pink?" tanya Gumo, heran.

"Aduuh, itu jaman dulu! Sekarang yang penting bukan warnanya. Tapi ketulusan hatinya!" jelas Rin. Gumo mengangguk mengerti.

"Kalau begitu aku pakai cardigan hitam dengan kemeja putih di dalamnya. Juga celana jins. Kira-kira cocok tidak?"

"Mm.. Mungkin ya. Mungkin tidak. Rambutmu berwarna terang sih. Kalau dipadukan dengan warna gelap.."

"Riin~! Biarkan sajalah. Sekarang kan sedang tren tabrak warna!" sela seseorang. Rin menoleh.

"Teto! Waaah, kau sudah baikan?" tanya Rin senang. Teto mengangguk.

"Iya! Sebenarnya aku baru diizinkan masuk minggu depan. Tapi aku merengek! Kalau tak mendengar suaramu yang cempreng itu, aku tidak bisa tenang.." Goda Teto.

"Enak saja suaraku cempreng! Bukannya kau yang lebih _fals_?" tukas Rin. Cemberut.

"Hehe. Sudah ya. Pak Meito memanggilku tadi. Daah..." Teto berlari keluar kelas. Rin hanya balas melambai.

"Jadi, kau benar-benar akan pakai baju seperti itu, Gumo?"

"Yep."

"Baiklah. Beritahu juga pada temanmu yang bernama Len. Kalau aku akan memakai gaun oranye untuk valentine besok! Ok?"

"Tenang saja, Rin..." Gumo tersenyum lebar. Memikirkan reaksi 'heboh' Len bila dia mendengar hal ini.

-0-

"Neroo! Carikan bajuku untuk lusa! Cepat!"

"Aissh, Master. Bisakah kau membantu anak asuhmu ini menyemir sepatu?"

"Len, masa aku kau suruh menyemir? Berani sekali kau!"

"Len, kau setuju dengan kemeja ini tidak?"

"...!"

"...?"

"...~!"

Yup. Dan gambaran Gumo mengenai hal itu benar-benar terjadi. Saat dirinya sedang dimanjakan oleh Len karena memberinya informasi berharga, Master dan Nero pun laki-laki pirang itu 'perbudak'. Ironis, kan?

"Sudahlah, Len. Masa' hanya acara Valentine saja kau ribut begini?"

"Hanya? Gampang sekali kau bicara. Kau juga harus bersiap-siap untuk pesta itu, kan?" balas Len.

"Aku sudah selesai menyetrika kemejaku dan aku tinggal berleha-leha, kok."

"KALAU BEGITU, BANTU AKU MEMILIH PARFUM YANG HARUS KU PAKAI!"

Yaah, ternyata nasibnya pun sama saja..

_Poor Gumo._

-0-

Jam 19.41

"Ayo, pangeran kesiangan! Kau mau ku antar tidak?" tanya Nero kesal pada Len yang terburu-buru memakai sepatu.

"Aku tidak kesiangan. Tapi kemalaman!" ralat Len. Gumo memutar bola matanya, malas.

"_Hurry up,_ Len. Ini sudah jam setengah delapan. Kau mau membuat Rin dan Lily menunggu?"

"Gumo, ini juga gara-gara kau menyuruhku menyiapkan 'itu'! Kalau tidak aku tidak akan tertidur dari siang sampai jam enam sore!"

"Salah sendiri kau menyanggupi. Niatku sih kalau kau tidak mau, aku bisa memasangnya sendiri.. Haha!" tawa Gumo.

PLETAK!

"Ayolah, kalian berdua! Ingin pergi tidak?" amuk Nero, seusai menjitak kepala teman-temannya.

"Lalu kita naik apa? Berlari?" tanya Len.

"Ya iyalah! Kita, kan, Assasin. Apa susahnya mencapai tujuan dengan jarak 8 km dalam 5 menit?" dengus Nero.

"Loh, loh... Mana Gumo?"

"Gaaahh... Megpoid Gumo! Beraninya kau meninggalkan kami!"

"Lama kalau harus menunggu kalian bertengkar...!"

"AKAN KU TEBAS TUBUHMU DENGAN PEDANG!"

"Kabuuurr..~!"

-0-

Master hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya saat mendengar suara ribut-ribut dari luar ruangannya. Matanya kembali fokus menekuri sesuatu yang ada di hadapannya.

"Yaa... Bisa-bisanya mereka berisik seperti itu. Tidak tahu apa kalau ramuanku hampir selesai.." keluh Master.

Ramuan berwarna ungu muda yang berkecipak di periuk emas miliknya membuat sang _boss '_tersenyum lebar'.

"Sebentar lagi selesai. Prajurit-prajurit zombie ku... Dan kalian bertiga akan ku tahbiskan sebagai panglima baru pasukan besar ini..." ungkap Master sambil melirik sebuah foto kusam berpigura kayu di seberangnya.

Foto Len, Gumo, dan Nero yang tertawa bersama.

"Dan kita akan memulai kembali sebuah perang.."

"Yang sempat tertunda."

-0-

Rin memandang jengah laki-laki yang ada di depannya. Bukan hanya 1. Tapi BANYAK laki-laki! Rasanya dia ingin segera membanting semua pria genit yang sedari tadi mengepungnya.

"Hei, Lily. Kau punya rencana bagus tidak?" bisik Rin jengkel.

"Tentu saja, nee-san. Kau seperti tidak tahu otakku saja." Balas Lily santai seraya menatap lurus.

"Kau lihat apa, sih, dari tadi?"

"Yah, itu mereka."

Hah? Rin menjinjit sedikit. Di kejauhan tampak 2 orang yang berlari dengan tergesa-gesa menghampiri mereka.

"PERMISI...!" teriak Gumo kencang. Mencoba menerobos kerumunan.

"Gumo, lama sekali kau!" pekik Rin.

"Maaf, aku ada sedikit urusan tadi. Oh ya. Ini Len. Perkenalkan..." seringai Gumo. Len berjalan kaku ke arah Rin.

"A.. Anoo... Len Kagamine. Salam kenal..." ucap Len gugup. Rin tersenyum manis.

"Aku Rin Kaganemi. Waaah, nama kita hampir sama, ya.." tawa Rin riang. Entah sejak kapan para lelaki yang mengerubunginya sudah hilang. Tak bersisa.

"I.. Iya. Apa aku terlambat?" tanya Len, bodoh.

"Benar. Tapi tenang saja. Acara puncaknya masih setengah jam lagi. Kita mengobrol dulu yuk" ajak Rin.

"Kau ikut, Lil? Gumo?"

"Tentu saja." Lily dan Gumo saling mencuri pandang dan bersemu. Mengikuti langkah ringan Rin dan Len.

"Kalian mau mencoba _pancake_ ini? Enak loh." Tawar Rin saat mereka berempat berhenti di dekat meja yang penuh hidangan.

"Nee-san, katanya tidak suka pancake yang banyak kejunya. Kenapa nee-san malah menghabiskan 5 piring?" Lily menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku mau jus wortel saja. Ada tidak ya?" tanya Gumo sambil menoleh kesana-kemari. Lily mengambil secangkir _cappucino_ lalu menyesapnya dengan nikmat.

"Kalau kau mau jus wortel, ambil saja di meja sebelah sana" saran Lily.

"Thanks, Lil. Temani aku ya?" rajuk Gumo. Lily pun mengangguk. Kini tinggal Rin dan Len sendirian di pinggir meja.

"Eh, Len. Bagaimana sifat Gumo selama di luar sekolah?" ujar Rin, sedikit berbasa-basi.

"Emm.. Usil mungkin?" jawab Len.

"Usil? Yang lebih parah dari itu?" desak Rin.

"Suka buat 'pulau' waktu tidur..." Len menekankan pada kata 'pulau'.

"Apa? Mmf... Ahahahaha! Lucu sekali!" tawa Rin. Len terpana sesaat melihat tawa Rin yang lepas.

Cantik...

PLAK!

"Heh? Len? Kenapa kau menampar pipimu sendiri?" tanya Rin, sweatdrop.

"I.. Ini hanya refleks.. Haha..."

JRENG.. JRENG... JRENG...

"I was dancin' with my darlin'

To the Tennessee Waltz

When an old friend I happened to see

I introduced her to my loved one

And while they were dancin'

My friend stole my sweetheart from me..."

Baris-baris pertama lagu Tennesse Waltz mengalun lembut dari speaker-speaker besar yang terdapat di ruang depan dimana para guru-guru duduk dan memerhatikan jalannya pesta.

"Ri.. Rin. Lagunya..."

"Sudah mulai? Yaah, padahal aku masih ingin menghabiskan parfait ini..." Rin mengeluh.

"K.. Kau tidak mau menari? Ti.. Tidak apa-apa, kok.." Len benar-benar ingin menguliti dirinya saat ini juga. Rasanya tidak cool kalau dari awal dia hanya diam dan gagap bila bicara.

"Nee.. Aku mau..." Rin mengulurkan tangannya. Yang-walau harus _loading _dulu-disambut dengan lembut oleh Len.

_SRAAAAT.._

_TRAK..._

_SREET, WUSSH..._

Bagai dunia milik berdua, Rin dan Len menari _waltz_ tanpa memerhatikan sekeliling. Kibasan ekor gaun oranye Rin dan hentakan kaki Len yang halus menjadi daya tarik tersendiri bagi yang memandang...

"Haha, nee-san benar-benar menikmati, ya..." Lily tertawa kecil melihat keseriusan kakaknya.

"Bagaimana dengan kita?"

"Aaa... Yaa, tentu saja" muka Lily kembali bersemu lalu tenggelam dalam rengkuhan Gumo.

"Ng.. Len?" Rin sedikit mendongak untuk menatap wajah dengan surai pirang dan bola mata berwarna batu mulia, Safir.

"Ya?"

"Aku perhatikan. Kau gelisah dan terus memandang jam besar di langit-langit. Kau menunggu apa?"

"Tidak. Hanya saja ada kejutan yang ingin ku berikan padamu" jawab Len jujur.

"Kejutan? Kenapa? Padahal kita baru bertemu..."

"Justru itu. Aku ingin membuat pertemuan pertama kita berkesan." Len tersenyum.

"Hehehe, aku tidak sabar melihat kejutannya." Rin terkekeh. Lambat laun, jarum jam menunjuk angka 23.30. Dan para peserta pesta boleh beristirahat. Dan, Gumo maupun Len sama-sama spontan menarik pasangan mereka menuju tangga yang menghubungkan antara ruang pesta dan balkon gedung.

"Len/Gumo, kita mau kemana?" teriak Rin dan Lily kompak.

"Ke... Sini.." Gumo membuka pintu besar lalu melangkah masuk. Diikuti 3 orang di belakangnya.

Bersamaan dengan itu, sebuah lagu diputar cukup keras hingga mencapai balkon yang sedang menjadi tempat berpijak 4 manusia.

"Do you ever feel like a plastic bag

Drifting through the wind, wanting to start again?

Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin

Like a house of cards, one blow from caving in?

...

'Cause baby, you're a firework!.."

PYAARR! PYAAARR! PYAAARR!

Berbagai macam bunyi letusan bersahut-sahutan dan muncul cahaya berwarna-warni yang membentuk berbagai gambar.

"Waaah...!"

Rin dan Lily sama-sama ternganga. Indah.

"Ke.. Kembang api ini?"

"Ini hasil karyaku. Aku ahli membuat apapun yang bisa meledak. Jadi, membuat kembang api seperti ini sangat, sangat, muudaahh.. Untukku" kata Gumo. Bangga. Sementara di baliknya, Len menyilangkan jari di dahi sambil telunjuk kirinya yang bebas mengarah tepat di punggung Gumo.

"Fu fu fu..." Lily dan Rin berusaha mati-matian menahan tawa. Gumo yang bingung lalu menoleh dan mendapati Len _nyengir _dengan tampang tanpa dosa padanya.

"Haah? Ada apa, sih?" tanya Gumo.

"Tidak. Jadi, ini sesuatu yang spesial kah?" gumam Lily.

"Hn.. I.. Iyaa.. Ne..."

PLUK

"Terima kasih, Gumoo..." sahut Lily senang. Gumo pun sempoyongan menerima pelukan Lily yang tiba-tiba.

PLEK

Seolah tidak mau kalah, Len mengaitkan jarinya dengan jari Rin. Kedua pasangan itu saling menatap satu sama lain.

"Aku..."

Jarak antar muka pun makin menipis.

TAAAAARR!

Sebuah kembang api bergambar hati berwarna pink meledak di atas kepala.

Dramatis.

"Baby, you're a firework

Come on, let your colors burst

Make 'em go, oh

You're gonna leave 'em falling down..."

3 cm.. 2 cm.. 1 cm...

"Halooo? Kalian berempat, kalau bermesraan, jangan di sini!" ledek Teto yang secara ajaib berada di depan pintu balkon.

"Kyaaa.. Teto!" Rin melepaskan tautan jemarinya. Begitu pula dengan Lily.

"Hihi. Apa kalian tidak mau mengikuti pemberitahuan Raja dan Ratu Valentine tahun ini? Sebentar lagi mulai, lho." Ucap Teto. Lalu sedikit berlari menuruni tangga.

"Yaaa...! Tunggu, Kasane Teto!"

Kedua Kaganemi bersaudara segera menyusul Teto. Sedang Gumo dan Len saling berpandangan dan tertawa lepas.

"Yuk, Len." Sahut Gumo. Di lantai dasar, sudah ada 3 gadis sepantaran mereka yang berdiri dengan semangat di atas panggung. Dengan tangan yang menggenggam mic.

"Perkenalkan! Aku Kuro Kumi. Kalian bisa memanggilku Kuro-san!" seru gadis paling kiri.

"Aku Shiney Moon. Panggil aku Shiney-chaan...!" sambung gadis di tengah.

"Aku Nyx Keilantra. _Call me _Nyx!" sela gadis paling kanan.

"Kami bertiga bertugas sebagai MC acara ini! Dan berdasar pengamatan, kami dengan senang hati akan mengumumkan pasangan yang berhak menjadi Raja dan Ratu Valentine!" Kuro melompat-lompat lincah. Tidak sabar.

"Sebelum itu, kalian harus menjawab pertanyaan ini..." Nyx melirik kertas yang dipegangnya.

"Apa kalian percaya dengan pepatah 'Dari benci menjadi cinta, dari musuh menjadi tambatan hati'?" tanya Shiney.

"Haah?"

"Pertanyaan macam apa itu?"

"Tidak mungkin lah!"

"Ada-ada saja..."

Kasak-kusuk murid terdengar nyaring. Bahkan bergema hingga seluruh ruangan. Berpendapat bahwa pepatah itu kurang 'masuk akal'.

"Ya, gadis berambut pirang pendek di sana?" tunjuk Kuro, membuat semuanya menoleh dalam sekejap.

Rin mengacungkan jari telunjuknya.

"Aku percaya. Karena aku mengalami hal itu. Dan sampai sekarang, aku masih merasakannya.." jawab Rin, percaya diri.

PLOK, PLOK, PLOK!

"Wow! Jawaban yang bagus sekali! Naiklah ke atas panggung bersama pasanganmu, _hime.._" goda Shiney.

"Lenn..." Tanpa banyak bicara, Rin menarik Len. Menapaki tangga kecil menuju panggung.

"Siapa namamu, nona?" tanya Nyx sambil menyodorkan micnya.

"Rin Kaganemi."

"Rin..? Rin, Rin..." Kuro mengecek kertasnya.

"Selamat! Karena hasil diskusi kami, kau dan pasanganmu berhak menjadi Raja dan Ratu Valentine! Selamat yaa..!" teriak Kuro, Shiney dan Nyx bersamaan.

"Pakai ini..." Teto tiba-tiba naik dan meletakkan sebuah mahkota perak di kepala Rin.

"_For you too.._!" Diikuti Suiga Sora, pasangan Teto. Menyematkan mahkota di kepala Len.

"Terima kasih!" Rin tertawa riang.

"Sekarang..." Nyx mengedipkan matanya.

"_Happy Valentine!_!" sorak para pasangan yang ada di sana.

"Untuk menyegarkan suasana, kita putar lagu yang rancak dan menari bersama!" Shiney dan Kuro buru-buru memutar lagu-lagu _fresh_ dan ikut bergabung. Menari hingga tengah malam lewat.

Semua berharap, kejadian manis ini akan tetap terkenang dalam ingatan mereka. Sungguh, ini momen terbaik yang pernah didapatkan.

-Continued-

Akita : Yes, selesai juga chapter ini.. *Senang.

Mikuo : Selamat ultah, Akita-san. Mana kuenya?

Akita : Ya sudah habis dong. Balas review yuukkkk...!

Nyx. Stifo

Akita : Hyaa... Bukan itu maksudnyaa. Maksud Akita, setiap buka akun fanfiction pasti ada agenda membaca fic lain. Untuk sekedar mencari inspirasi atau mengapresiasi karya tulis orang lain. Jadi, Akita nggak keberatan kok, diberi 'teror' seperti itu. Karena memang Akita suka kelewatan membaca fic-fic hingga tulisannya sendiri terabaikan.

Luka : Sama seperti Akita-san dong? Akita-san suka melanggar jam tidur hanya untuk bermain game di Hpnya!

Len : Kikaito awalnya seperti itu, tapi nanti akhirnyaa... Hmm... RHS! Heheh *takut dicincang Akita.

Shiney Moon

Akita : Ini udah update. Sesuai permintaan(tidak resmi)Shiney-san, Akita sudah mempertemukan Shiney-san dengan Rin! Yaa, tidak apa-apa kok telat review. Lebih baik terlambat daripada tidak sama sekali, kan? ^.0

Kuro 'Kumi' Mikan

Rin : Aiishh, memang 'miring' tuh, otak Akita-san! Dibilang relaks dulu malah nekat! Akhirnya muntaber beneran, tuuh.. *geleng-geleng kepala.

Akita : Neee.. Cuma capek, kook...

All *except Akita : Btw, OTANJOUBI OMEDETTOU, AKITA-SAAN!

Akita : ^_^


	7. Memories

Chapter ini Akita persembahkan untuk tiga author yaitu : Kuro 'Kumi' Mikan, N and S and F dan Shiney Moon.

Akita tahu chapter ini sangat-sangat terlambat dan mungkin sudah tidak ada yang mengingat fanfic ini. Tapi Akita berjuang keras agar chapter kali ini terasa spesial karena ini chapter 'comebak' Akita sebagai author.

-00-00-00-

Sepulang dari pesta, Rin langsung berguling di kasur dan memeluk boneka Winnie The Pooh milik Lily.

"Nee-san! Itu bonekaku!" teriak Lily sambil berusaha merebut bonekanya.

"Pinjam, dong! Punyaku sedang dipinjam Teto."

"Huh! Salah sendiri meminjamkannya pada maniak boneka itu.." gerutu Lily, sebal. Dengan kekesalan tingkat akut, Lily membiarkan Rin mengambil bonekanya dan memilih tidur.

1 menit..

10 menit...

Rin tidak bisa tidur. Rasa kantuknya hilang sudah karena pesta semalam. Dan, besok hari Minggu, kan? Rin bisa begadang sekarang.

Perlahan, ia memutar kenangan-kenangan yang telah berlalu selama bertahun-tahun dan sempat hilang dari otaknya.

-0-

FLASHBACK :

_Seorang anak laki-laki berusia 10 tahun tampak menyusuri jalan-jalan yang hancur akibat serangan pasukan musuh. Di tangannya tergenggam senapan AK-47. Di sebuah puing-puing, dia menemukan seorang bocah yang terluka parah. Sekujur tubuhnya penuh dengan luka dan darah.._

"Astaga!" dengan cepat anak itu berlari menuju suatu tempat. Van besar berwarna hitam yang terparkir di luar kota.

"Luka, Luka! Aku menemukan orang yang terluka!" lapor anak itu. Gadis berkacamata dan berambut pink sebahu yang dipanggil Luka itu menoleh.

"Benarkah? Beritahukan di mana tempatnya!" perintah Luka.

"Gayamu sudah seperti pejabat saja.." cibir anak laki-laki berambut pirang tadi.

"Hehe, jabatanku memang sudah kapten, Kikaito." Pamer Luka. Kikaito yang tak sabar segera menarik rambut Luka.

"Adauww! Lepass!"

"Katanya kau ingin pergi ke tempat anak itu?"

"Iya! Tapi rambutku jangan ditarik, Baka!"

Mereka berdua pun bergegas menuju tempat yang ditunjukkan Kikaito.

"Ya ampun, lukanya parah sekali!" pekik Luka melihat bocah yang bersimbah darah itu.

"Perempuan?"

-0-

Manik safir itu terbuka. Mendapat pasokan cahaya yang tiba-tiba membuat pemiliknya mengerjap beberapa kali dan mengerang kecil.

"Hey, sudah sadar?"

Bocah itu menoleh dan mendapati Kikaito sedang bersandar di tembok sebelah pintu.

".. Silau..."

"Eh? Gomennasai." Kikaito menekan sakelar lampu dan kamar jadi gelap.

"Di mana ini?"

"Ini di salah satu markas cabang Soldier. Namaku Kikaito Shion." Jawab Kikaito.

".. Kenapa aku bisa di sini?"

"Kau terluka parah saat Assasin menyerang kota Rosatea. Dan ajaibnya, hanya kau yang selamat." Jelas Kikaito.

"Apa kau punya nama?" tanya Kikaito tiba-tiba. Gadis berambut blonde yang kini terbaring di ranjang hanya terdiam.

"Aku.. Rin. Rin Kaganemi."

"Nah, Rin, beritahu aku. Apa kau punya keluarga?" tanya Kikaito lagi. Dia sudah duduk di samping ranjang Rin.

"Ne. 1 adik dan 1 saudara sepupu. Tapi, sepupuku sudah lama menghilang..." Rin kembali terdiam. Matanya membulat.

"LILY! Di mana Lily?" jerit Rin.

"Li, Lily siapa? Bukankah sudah kubilang, yang selamat hanya.."

"BOHONG! Di mana Lily? Kalian pasti menyembunyikannya!"

"Tenanglah..! Kami tidak menemukan siapapun yang selamat selain kau! Sungguh!" Kikaito berusaha menahan Rin yang kalap.

"Tidak! Lii.."

DUGH

Kikaito terperangah melihat Luka tiba-tiba sudah berada di belakang Rin dan memukul tengkuknya. Rin pun jatuh pingsan.

"Lu, Luka.."

"Emosinya tidak stabil. Mungkin kita harus melakukan beberapa tindakan untuk mencegahnya berbuat yang aneh-aneh." Sahut Luka.

"Maksudmu?"

Luka mengeluarkan secarik kain putih tipis dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulut Rin lalu menariknya dari ujung yang lain. Kedua ujung kain itu lalu diikat di belakang kepala. Tujuannya agar saat sadar, dia tidak bisa menggigit lidahnya sendiri.

"Apa kita juga harus mengikat tangannya?" Tanya Kikaito.

Luka berpikir. "Ya, mungkin.."

"Tapi jangan kencang-kencang. Ikatkan di depan saja. Biar tangannya tidak kram ditindih punggung."

".. Baiklah"

Sesudah mengikat tangan Rin, Luka dan Kikaito keluar dari kamar rawat.

"Luka, tolong periksa data-data warga sipil. Cari nama Lily Kaganemi. Dia saudara Rin." Pinta Kikaito.

"Lily Kaganemi? Kita lihat saja." Angguk Luka.

Kemudian mereka menuju salah satu ruang. Ruang paling ujung dan tersembunyi di markas.

"Heyoo, Piko! Bagaimana perkembangannya?" tanya Luka pada seorang remaja laki-laki berusia sekitar 14 tahun, berambut perak pendek dan memakai headset. Remaja itu duduk menghadap 2 monitor besar.

"Pasukan Assasin sepertinya kembali mundur. Aku curiga mereka merencanakan menyerang kota-kota pinggiran lagi." Jawab Piko, datar.

"Ooh. Kau sudah memberitahu Lady Meiko?" tanya Kikaito.

"Belum. Sekarang aku sedang memproses laporannya. Kenapa?" Piko menaikkan alisnya. Kikaito menggeleng.

"Tidak. Aku merasa sebaiknya.."

TREEETT..! TREETTT...! TREEETT..!

Luka dkk. Tersentak. Bunyi bel Danger berbunyi keras.

"Ish, kapan, sih, Assasin itu berhenti? Setidaknya istirahat sejenak, dong." umpat Piko, kesal.

"Ayo, Kikaito! Piko, di mana koordinat musuh sekarang?" seru Luka. Dia menyambar jaket anti peluru yang tergantung dan mengokang senjata Rifle kesayangannya. Piko bergegas menekan beberapa susunan angka dan huruf di keyboard dengan cepat.

"Koordinatnya..." Piko terdiam. Matanya melotot. "MEREKA ADA DI SINI!"

"Ap..!"

BLAAR!

"Aakh!" Markas terguncang keras, sepertinya seseorang melemparkan bom dan meledakkannya di dekat bangunan.

Kikaito terlempar dan menabrak lemari besi. Tulangnya terasa remuk.

"Uukh.." Luka yang menabrak dinding mencoba bangkit. Rifle-nya berada jauh dari jangkauannya. Sedangkan Piko pingsan dan tubuhnya tertutupi kardus-kardus.

"R, Rin..!"

Seolah mendapat kekuatan baru, Kikaito segera berdiri meski tertatih. Bayangan akan Rin yang di kamar sendirian dengan keadaan terikat dan tak sadar, membuatnya ngeri.

"Tunggu, Kika!" teriak Luka, panik, melihat Kikaito berjalan terseret-seret menuju kamar rawat sambil membawa hanya sepucuk pistol.

Dziingg...!

Begitu keluar ruang monitor, terlihat lorong-lorong dipenuhi gumpalan asap dan Kikaito langsung menunduk karena banyak suara desingan peluru yang beradu. Sepertinya pasukan Assasin menerobos masuk dan terjadi pertempuran kecil di sini..

Kikaito berjalan secepat mungkin untuk memastikan Rin baik-baik saja. Sesekali kakinya terantuk sesuatu yang besar. Mungkin mayat orang-orang yang entah di pihaknya atau bukan.

Syuut!

Sebuah peluru meluncur dan menggores pipi kiri Kikaito. Laki-laki berambut kuning itu menoleh dan melihat bayang-bayang samar yang setengah badannya tersembunyi di balik tembok. Kikaito menyeringai dan menarik pelatuk sebelum terdengar bunyi berdebam keras yang menandakan tembakannya tepat sasaran.

.

BRAK!

"Rin!" Kikaito terpaku melihat Rin tampak kehabisan napas di tengah cekikan seorang pria berambut perak.

"Siapa kau?" teriak Kikaito.

"Wah, wah, wah.. Bahkan anak ingusan sepertimu diterjunkan ke medan perang... Sayang."

"Kau!"

"Hei, santai. Aku hanya ingin bermain-main dengan kalian. Pasukan yang menjuluki diri sendiri sebagai Keadilan." Tersirat nada dingin dan sinis di perkataan pria berambut perak itu. Sementara Rin semakin membiru wajahnya.

"Lepaskan dia!"

"Apa untungnya bagiku?" kali ini nada bosan yang terdengar.

Tanpa basa-basi, Kikaito mengarahkan moncong pistol tepat di wajah Assasin yang kini melepaskan cengkramannya di leher Rin.

"Haah, haahhh... Aaah..." Rin terengah-engah dengan kondisi mengenaskan. Kikaito bergegas mendekati Rin dan menarik gadis berambut blonde itu untuk berlindung dibalik punggungnya.

"Asal tahu saja, aku paling tidak tega menyiksa pasangan manis seperti kalian. Tapi.." pedang tajam yang sepertinya bahkan sanggup membelah benda tanpa menyentuhnya mendadak sudah teracung di tengah-tengah kedua bola mata Kikaito yang terbuka lebar. "Aku harus memusnahkan kalian."

BRAK!

"Tuan! Bala bantuan Soldier sudah datang! Kita harus segera pergi!" seorang wanita berambut pendek hitam masuk dengan tergesa-gesa.

"... Ah, Meiko tidak pernah berubah. Selalu bisa bertindak cepat." Terkekeh sebentar... "Baiklah. Mari kita pergi dari sini, Lola."

WHUMM!

Asap hitam pun memenuhi ruangan itu.

-0-

Rin menghela napas. 2 bulan berlalu sejak kejadian itu dan kabarnya, tahun ini adalah tahun ke 2 Assasin dan Soldier terus berperang tanpa henti.

"Riinn~! Ada paket untukmu!" Aoki Lapis, junior Rin, berlari menghampiri Rin yang kini memakai pita besar di poninya.

"Terima kasih. Dari siapa?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Paket ini tadi ada di depan gerbang Timur. Sudah, ya, aku mau menulis laporan! Kalau itu isinya surat cinta, beritahu aku, nee?" teriak Aoki sambil berlari. Rin mencibir melihat tingkah juniornya itu.

"Enak saja." Rin mulai membuka paket coklat itu. Isinya hanya secarik kertas dan sebuah kaset.

_Rin,_

_long time no see, heheh. Apa kau mengingatku? Mungkin jika kau mendengar kaset ini, kau akan ingat siapa aku. Maaf, hanya ini saja isi suratku. ^^_

_Aku merindukanmu, juga Lily._

_From your cousin..._

Rin tercekat. Sepupu? Jangan-jangan..

Dengan cepat, Rin berlari ke dalam gedung asrama dan menuju kamarnya. Setelah memastikan pintu kamar terkunci dan jendelanya juga tertutup rapat, Rin mengambil tape recorder dan mulai menyetel kaset itu.

"_Ohayou, Rin-chan! Ini aku, sepupumu yang tampan sedunia..! Hehe. Rin-chan, bagaimana kabarmu? Kudengar kau bergabung dengan Soldier, ya? Sayang... Kita sudah berpisah sejak umur 6,5 tahun. Apa kau tidak rindu denganku? Tega sekali kaauu... Bagaimana dengan Lily? She's alright? Syukurlah kalau begitu. Kau masih ingat Lola dan Miriam? Mereka yang dulu mengasuh kita bertiga, sebelum kalian berdua direbut oleh Soldier dan menjadi warga sipil biasa... Haah, aku sedih dan galau sekali waktu itu_!"

Rin masih serius menyimak perkataan yang diucapkan oleh suara yang sangat dirindukannya itu.

"... _Rin-chan. Kalau kita bertemu lagi, apakah kau akan memaafkanku? Memaafkan sepupumu yang bodoh ini_?"

Hening.

"_Rin-chan, kuharap... Kita bisa bertemu lagi, walau harus saling menodongkan senjata. Selamanya, aku menyayangimu. Sampaikan salamku pada Lily, ok? Walau dia adik angkat kita_..."

CUKUP!

Rin mematikan tape dengan kasar. Bibirnya digigit kuat-kuat. Menahan buliran air mata yang hendak jatuh mengaliri pipi putihnya.

'Bakaa... Kenapa? Kenapa harus jadi seperti iniii? Hikss...'

Air mata pun turun dengan deras dari bola berwarna indah itu.

.

"Perhatian, perhatian! Bagi seluruh jenderal Soldier, diminta menghadiri rapat Darurat! Arigatou.. pip"

Begitu mendengar pengumuman, Rin cepat-cepat menghapus air matanya dan mencuci wajah sebelum keluar dari kamarnya.

-Continued-

Akita : Halo, ada yang masih mengingat ff ini? Singkat kata, please review, nee...


	8. War

Di ruang rapat..

"Rin, kau tidak apa-apa? Matamu bengkak.." sapa Luka, cemas.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Luka." Jawab Rin.

Kikaito yang asyik bermalas-malasan dengan kaki di atas meja, memandang sedikit ke arah Rin.

"Wah, wah, Tupai _kesayangan _kita ini rupanya sedang galau, ya? Diputuskan siapa?" ledek Kikaito. Walau dalam hati dia ikut khawatir pada Rin.

"Bukan urusanmu, Landak." Ketus Rin. Lalu duduk di kursinya.

"Kak Rin habis nangis, nangis~" duo kembar Hatsune berdendang. Rin tersenyum dan memangku kedua anak kecil itu.

"Kak Rin cuma belum tidur semalam, kok..."

PLOK, PLOK

"Baiklah, semua sudah berkumpul bukan? Mari kita mulai." ujar salah seorang wanita berambut pendek coklat dan memakai pakaian serba merah.

"Seperti yang kita tahu, kita sudah bertahun-tahun berperang dengan pihak Assasin. Dan puncaknya.. Mereka menantang kita _golden war _3 bulan dari sekarang. Bertempat di padang Aima (Darah), kita harus mempersiapkan diri kita sebaik-baiknya! Apa ada pertanyaan?"

".. Ngg.." Rin mengangkat tangannya.

"Ya?"

"Maaf, Lady Meiko, tapi.. Apa kita akan merekrut warga sipil juga?" tanya Rin, ragu-ragu. Wanita yang dipanggil Meiko itu terdiam sejenak. Pria tua di belakang Meiko ikut mengerutkan keningnya.

"Yah, sebenarnya aku sangat-sangat puas dengan kemampuan prajurit-prajurit kita. Aku berpikir mungkin kita bisa merekrut pria-pria muda untuk dilatih bertarung dan beberapa kelompok wanita untuk dijadikan perawat. Sisanya, yaitu anak-anak dan orang-orang lanjut usia, bisa kita ungsikan ke tempat yang aman." jawab Meiko.

"Apa kita harus melatih semuanya?" tanya Kikaito.

"Tidak, tidak. Kita bisa menugaskan kapten-kapten dan sersan untuk melatih. Tapi, ada kalanya kalian harus terjun langsung membimbing mereka."

"Aku suka cara berpikir Lady..." gumam Luka seraya membetulkan letak kacamatanya.

"Dan, aku ingin kalian mewaspadai apapun bentuk mencurigakan yang terjadi di sekitar. Aku tidak menutup kemungkinan pihak musuh bisa mengirim mata-mata kemari. Perketat penjagaan kalian serta kirimkan beberapa mata-mata terpercaya kita ke markas musuh. Suruh mereka memberi laporan secara berkala. Paham?" tegas Meiko.

"Nee!"

"Aku ingin segalanya berlangsung lancar tanpa hambatan apapun. Aku tidak menolerir segala bentuk kesalahan! Nasib nyawa orang-orang tak bersalah ada di tangan kita! Kita bekerja demi kedamaian dan keadilan..!" Meiko kembali berbicara menggebu-gebu. Nyala api semangat berkobar di hati setiap anggota rapat itu.

"Kalau begitu, rapat bubar!"

Semua beranjak dari kursi masing-masing dan beriringan keluar ruang. Rin dan Kikaito lah yang keluar paling akhir.

"Jadi.." perkataan Kikaito menghentikan langkah Rin. "Apa yang terjadi?"

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Rin kaku.

"Kau menangis tadi. Aku tidak pernah melihatmu menangis sebelumnya.. Apa ada sesuatu yang dahsyat?" tanya Kikaito.

Rin menggeleng.

Cukup hanya dia yang tahu.. Dia harus melindungi sepupunya itu...

"Tidak. Aku hanya kurang tidur semalam. Aku tidak menangis.. Permisi."

Kikaito memandang sosok belakang Rin yang terus menjauh. Dia menghela napas keras-keras.

_'Kau bahkan tidak cukup pintar berbohong di depanku, Rin.. Kau bahkan terlalu polos untuk menyadari aku menyukaimu sejak dulu...'_

-0-

"Nee-san!" panggil Lily. Rambut pirang panjangnya berkibar ketika ia berlari menghampiri kakaknya.

"Lil! Kau kelihatannya sibuk sekali hari ini?" tanya Rin.

"Yaa! Banyak sekali tugas yang harus kukerjakan. Kukira, kalau tingkat sersan saja sudah menderita begini, apalagi yang tingkat jendral, ya?"

"Ahaha, tenang saja. Jendral hanya bertugas mengontrol bawahannya. Yang memberatkan tentu saja mereka harus berlatih mengembangkan kemampuan masing-masing."

"Pantas nee-san bertambah ahli dalam bertarung." puji Lily. Rin mengacak-acak sayang rambut adiknya.

"Begitulah. Sudah ya, aku masih punya jadwal.."

"Ok! Nee-san akan makan malam di tempatku, kan?"

"Tentu!" Rin melambaikan tangannya dan berjalan menuju markas utara yang sepi dan khusus menyimpan persediaan makanan.

Untuk beberapa saat, Rin terus berjalan tanpa menghiraukan sekelilingnya. Pikirannya melayang jauh.

TAP!

"Hei, Rin-chan."

Seorang laki-laki berambut kuning persis Rin menyeringai lebar sambil bersandar di tembok. Tangannya memegang sebuah apel hijau yang sudah digigit sedikit.

"Kau..." mata Rin melebar.

"Kaget, ya? Gomen, aku baru sempat mengunjungimu. Tadi kau sudah mendapat suratku, kan?" tanya laki-laki itu, santai.

Bibir Rin bergetar. Detik berikutnya dia menerjang dan memeluk laki-laki itu.

"Wupps! Rin-chan, kita hampir terjatuh..!"

"Hikss, aku tidak peduli! Baka..! Kenapa baru datang sekarang, hiks?" tangis Rin.

".. Maafkan aku, Rin-chan.."

"Dasar **Akita Nero** baka... Hiks."

Nero tersenyum lembut. Dia mengelus rambut Rin dengan sayang.

"Iya, iyaa, aku memang bodoh. Bagaimana keadaan Lily, hmm?" tanya Nero.

"Di, dia baik-baik saja, hikss.. Dasar, aku- aku merindukanmu, tahu!" marah Rin, sesenggukan.

"Aku juga. Ok, Rin, sebelum aku kembali, tidakkah kau memiliki satu atau dua kata untukku?" Nero menangkup kedua pipi Rin dengan tangannya dan menatap dalam-dalam manik safir di depannya.

"H, hik.. Ja, jaga dirimu baik-baik dan sampaikan salamku pada.." Rin terdiam. Tenggorokannya tercekat.

"Pada _mereka_, kan? Baiklah. Dan pesanku untukmu, Rin,"

Nero menempelkan dahinya di dahi Rin. Tersenyum.

"Kalau kita bertemu lagi sebagai musuh, jangan ragu membunuhku, ne?"

"Nani..? Apa, apa yang kau katakan, Nero?"

"Aku Assasin dan kau Soldier. Kita berbeda, Rin-chan.. Tapi ketahuilah, aku hanya menganggapmu dan Lily sebagai keluarga yang sangat kusayangi. Tak ada yang lain."

Rin ikut tersenyum hangat. "Ndee. Kau juga sepupuku yang paling kusayangi."

"Nah, Rin. Aku harus pergi. Daah~"

"... Daah.."

Detik berikutnya Nero sudah menghilang dari hadapan Rin.

-0-

Malam harinya..

"Nee-san! Kau datang! Ayo masuk.." Lily mempersilakan Rin memasuki kamarnya yang tidak seberapa luas tetapi cukup untuk menampung single bed, lemari, meja komputer, dan karpet empuk. Lily menyediakan berbagai macam makanan di atas sebuah meja bundar di tengah-tengah karpet.

"Wow, baru pertama kali ini aku ke kamarmu, Lil." decak Rin.

"Hehe. Tapi aku yakin ini lebih sempit dibanding kamar jendral. Benarkan?" tawa Lily. Rin mengangguk sambil meletakkan mantelnya di gantungan pintu.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau membuat cake jeruk untukku?" tanya Rin.

"Yup! Dengan siraman sirup vanilla dan potongan jeruk di atasnya, nee-san pasti ketagihan~"

Rin terbelalak riang. Dia buru-buru duduk dan menyeleksi makanan mana dulu yang akan masuk ke perutnya.

"Yey! Itadakimasuu..!" Rin mengambil sumpit dan semangkuk mie yang masih mengepulkan asap. Lily mengambil bubur ayam favoritnya dan ikut mengucapkan selamat makan.

Sejenak, keheningan menemani kedua saudara yang sibuk makan ini.

"Oh ya, Lil. Aku punya berita untukmu."

"Appha..?"

"Habiskan dulu makanan di mulutmu!" seru Rin seraya menggetok kepala Lily dengan sumpit.

GLEK

"Sudah! Apa beritanya, nee-san?"

"Nero menemuiku tadi." jawab Rin, singkat. Lily menjatuhkan sendok bubur yang dipegangnya.

"Na, nani? Tapi.. Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Lily, gugup dan syok.

"Dia, mengatakan kalau dia merindukan kita dan memintaku membunuhnya kalau bertemu lagi sebagai musuh.." jelas Rin, muram.

"Nero nii-san, benarkah dia di pihak Assasin, nee-san?" tanya Lily, lirih.

"Ya." Rin menyambar segelas lemon tea sebelum melanjutkan. "Kau ingat Lola dan Miriam? Mereka berdua ternyata.. Juga dewi Assasin."

Lily menunduk. Selera makannya hilang begitu saja.

"Kenapa, kenapa Nero nii-san tidak menemuiku? Aku juga rindu padanya.."

"Entahlah.." Rin menepuk bahu Lily. "Hei, ayo makan! Sayang sekali kalau kau memasak sebanyak ini tapi tidak dihabiskan!"

"Nee-san saja. Aku tidak punya selera makan..." ujar Lily lesu lalu berbaring di kasurnya. Rin menatapnya aneh.

"Tapi aku tidak mungkin menghabiskan semuanya, Lily! Kau mau membuatku gendut apa?" protes Rin.

"Kalau tidak habis, taruh saja di kulkas di dapur umum." jawab Lily. Dia mulai menggulung tubuhnya dengan selimut.

"Yaa! Kau tidak sopan sekali tidur saat ada tamu di wilayahmu! Oii.." Rin berdiri dan mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Lily.

"Huuu.."

Rin tersentak. Lily menggigit bibir bawahnya erat-erat dan menangis.

"Li, Lily?"

"Huu, nee-san.. Aku, huks, aku juga ingin bertemu Nero nii-san.. Apa nii-san melupakanku..?" isak Lily.

"Tidak, Lil. Dia mengingat dan menyayangimu. Dia hanya tak sempat bertemu denganmu. Itu saja." hibur Rin.

"Ta, tapi.. Hiks."

"Hei- Kenapa kau jadi cengeng? Sini, kutemani kau tidur.."

Sementara itu di markas Assasin..

"Nero!" seorang wanita berambut abu-abu menyongsong kedatangan Nero.

"Miriam.." gumam Nero.

"Apa kau sudah bertemu Rin?" tanya Miriam cemas.

"Nee."

"Syukurlah. Master bertanya-tanya terus daritadi, kau dimana? Aku, Lola dan Sonika berhasil meyakinkannya bahwa kau mempunyai urusan penting yang tak semua orang boleh tahu." jelas Miriam panjang lebar. Nero memandang ibu asuhnya itu.

"Terima kasih."

"Tidak masalah, sekarang tidurlah. Len dan Gumo sudah menunggumu." Miriam menggandeng tangan Nero dan membawanya ke sebuah kamar yang ditutupi pintu besi.

"Miriam, kau sendiri akan ke mana?" tanya Nero.

"Anak kecil tidak boleh tahu, ok? Jangan khawatir. Aku akan baik-baik saja." jawab Miriam seraya mengacak rambut Nero.

"Apa kau akan menyerang desa lagi?"

DEG

"T, tidak. Su, sudahlah. Cepat tidur..." Miriam mendorong punggung Nero dan menutup pintu besi.

Tap, tap

Seorang wanita lain berambut hijau dan jangkung menghampiri Miriam.

"Mir, ayo. Ini sudah waktunya."

"Ya, Sonika." Miriam berjalan berdampingan dengan pengasuh Gumo itu. "Kau mempunyai firasat apa yang akan dilakukan Master?"

"Sayangnya tidak. Semoga bukan rencana buruk lagi." desah Sonika.

"Betul. Aku sudah cukup muak mendengar perintahnya untuk memperluas wilayah kekuasaan Assasin. Bahkan wilayah kita lebih luas dari Soldier, dasar." keluh Miriam.

"Hng. Tapi Soldier juga makin bertambah kuat." gumam Sonika.

".. Tunggu!" seorang wanita lain berlari mengejar mereka.

"Lola? Kau darimana?"

"Aku dari pemakaman Akiko." jawab Lola. Wajahnya penuh peluh karena berlarian.

"Akikoroid maksudmu? Bahan percobaanmu ke 137 itu?"

"Ya. Dia meninggal tadi pagi saat aku mengecek tubuhnya di laboratorium. Dia terluka parah setelah bertarung dengan Soldier di kota Bellamy."

"Kau masih saja melakukan upacara pemakaman untuk percobaan-percobaanmu yang mati. Kenapa tidak kau buang saja mayatnya ke tempat sampah...?" suara baritone lelaki menyapa telinga diva-diva Assasin itu.

"Ma, Master..." Lola, Sonika dan Miriam sontak bersimpuh dan menunduk.

"Berdirilah." ucap Master singkat sambil duduk di singgasananya. "Ah, Lola, aku sedikit heran padamu. Percobaan-percobaanmu selama ini selalu sempurna. Bahkan mereka sering mendesak pasukan Soldier untuk mundur. Tapi kenapa hanya percobaan ke 99 yang gagal?"

Lola mematung.

"Go, gomennasai. Mengenai Miku-Mikuo, aku..."

"Ssh, sudahlah. Aku hanya berharap kau tak mengulangi lagi kesalahan yang sama. Karena percobaan gagalmu itu sekarang malah menjadi prajurit utama Soldier." tukas Master, datar.

"Nee."

"Nah, kalian kupanggil untuk membicarakan Golden War. Seperti yang kalian ketahui, kita sudah bertahun-tahun berperang. Dan tentunya ada tradisi untuk memenangkan perang puncak itu.."

Miriam, Lola dan Sonika berpandangan. Sepertinya mereka tahu apa yang diinginkan Master kali ini.

"Kita membutuhkan tumbal."

-0-

Esoknya, markas Soldier benar-benar sibuk. Para tentara yang masih minim pengalaman bertarung dilatih secara langsung oleh petinggi-petinggi.

"Ini salah. Yang betul begini.." Rin membantu membenarkan posisi menembak salah satu tentara yang tengah membidik dengan senapan angin.

"A, arigatou, taichou.."

"Nee, sama-sama. Sekarang tembak!" arah Rin.

DOORR!

Dan tembakan tentara itu berhasil -nyaris- mengenai lingkaran merah yang berada di tengah papan sasaran.

"Bagus. Teruslah berlatih."

"Siap!"

"Riin!" Luka berlari mendekatinya saat ia mengawasi latihan tembak-menembak itu.

"Ya?" respon Rin.

"Aku ingin bicara denganmu. Berdua saja... Ini penting. Setelah itu Miku dan Mikuo juga ingin berdiskusi bersama kita."

"Hanya berempat?" kening Rin berkerut. "Kikaito bagaimana?"

"... Kikaito..."

-Continued-

Akita : Hueeee, Akita benar-benar terharu saat tahu ada yang masih ingaatt... Hiks *nyusut air mata. Ini termasuk fast update kah? *harap-harap cemas

Arigatou gozaimasu untuk **Guest**, **Alice Cho** dan **Queen Devil **yang sudah bersedia mereview~


	9. Announcement

Announcement

To my beloved readers and authors

Akita minta maaf, karena untuk sementara, semua FF-FF Akita yang berstatus on-going atau non-complete, terpaksa pending.

Alasannya, laptop Akita yang memuat seluruh file-file rusak, parah. Yah.. ini salah Akita murni :'( dan kabar buruknya, laptop Akita divonis tidak bisa diperbaiki lagi u,u

Akita minta maaf sedalam-dalamnya... karena Akita takut Akita malah lupa kelanjutan cerita FF-FF yang pending dan malah memutuskan hiatus dari status author.

Tolong pengertian dari readers dan authors sekalian, Akita benar-benar menyesal tidak dapat melanjutkan FF-FF Akita dalam waktu dekat :"(

Akita berharap, sampai saatnya tiba, readers tidak akan lupa dengan FF Akita :")

Suatu hari nanti, Akita pasti akan kembali dengan chapter-chapter yang seru dan cerita yang baru :D

Please, wait... :)

.

Terima kasih untuk perhatiannya.. ^^

.

Best regards,

Akita Fisayu


End file.
